When you look for me, can you see forever?
by Terfle
Summary: Bernie is a sucker for some hair touching. Fluff & smut (threesome activity)


'What's this one?'

She traced a finger over the long grooved scar cresting Serena's left thigh. Serena regaled her with tales of her long ago swimming stupidity not long after she was married. 'Never mix wine and water' she lectured her unnecessarily. Bernie thought of the monstrous water rushing around her, hurling her against the sharp edges of the weir. How useless Edward had been and how Serena had had to limp to the nearest shop to be scolded for it, seconds before her knees buckled and her head hit the floor, bleeding all over the carpet. Only then he got into action. Her mother had been a bitch about it, as usual. Serena had made light of it but Bernie had to tune out during tales of Edward, she'd get too angry.

Serena, sensing her mood, started playing with her hair. She knew Bernie couldn't resist it. If there was one thing that Bernie craved from an otherwise stagnant relationship, it was that. The one thing she really appreciated from Marcus, something he'd given up on after they'd become distant. She hadn't realised how much she missed it until Serena had started kissing her out of habit. Every morning, every night. A kiss on the hand in a hurry, an arm wound around her shoulders while she relaxed on the sofa, a kiss to her cheek or hair. A kiss anytime, anywhere. And all the while, those clever fingers playing with her hair, making her shiver and sending a rush of tingles all over her body. It was fantastic.

So was Serena's incredulity that Bernie still cut her fringe over the bin.

'Not in the office Bernie, it's so scruffy.'

Bernie felt a bit silly. Serena indulged her and got her a mirror next time. Said she'd cut it herself if she kept screwing it up. Marcus wouldn't have done that for her.

Bernie sighed and thought back to the early days of her marriage while they were still attentive to each other. Marcus routinely got a fond hair tousling as he slipped down and slowly and gently laid her bare with his tongue. He'd quite liked that and had returned the favour when she took him in her mouth, applying herself slowly and diligently as he would stroke her hair. His touch warmed her, kept her focused on the pleasure and the sensation. He never pushed her head down or tightened his grip, he kept it tender and she'd appreciated that. It was the only thing he had in common with Serena in the bedroom. But Serena's hands were slender, dextrous, much more so. Sometimes she could barely focus when Serena was playing with her hair. A dangerous distraction.

She remembered the first time she'd felt her touch. They were joking about something and Serena had told her that if you didn't ask, you didn't get. Bernie would remember that when she wanted something.

'Can you do my hair?'

Serena looked at her quizzically. Bernie never needed help doing that.

'You don't ask, you don't get.'

Serena laughed at that. Sometimes Bernie turned the tables on her so charmingly. She sat her down, took the comb (unused) and slowly began running her hair through her fingers. Bernie just about managed to control herself and settled for a deep sigh, encapsulating all her frustrations and desires, something Serena did not fail to miss. She combed through and gently tied her hair in a ponytail. Bernie was in heaven. This was better than any hair touching she'd ever had. She was unprepared for the impulsive actions of her co-lead who had slid an arm around her and leaned down to inscribe a kiss on that sensitive scar on her neck. Nobody had touched it since it had healed. Bernie felt an electric shock quiver through her that almost robbed her of breath. It was so tense it almost burned. But she had liked it. She spun around abruptly, bumping nose to nose with the woman she'd never been brave enough to make the first move on.

Bernie smiled into Serena's shoulder just thinking about it. Once Serena knew her kink, she was relentless in engaging with it. Sometimes Bernie threw herself into her arms just so she could get a full minute of nothing but those wonderful fingers softly raking through her hair, massaging her scalp…it was embarrassingly public and they tended to wait until they were in their office. Serena very much enjoyed giving Bernie a massage, anywhere she wanted. She was adept at unlocking her lover's inner desire, get her to tell her what she really wanted.

Bernie could tell her anything. Even confessed that she had a dream of watching her with a man. Admitted that it was probably because she wanted to be the man but as she was fucking her with a strap-on at the time, it made nothing but sense to Serena. She hinted she could make that fantasy happen if only Angus would answer his phone. Bernie knew that Serena had never gotten far with him and curiosity won over, with the condition to not to get involved. Her pleasure lay in shamelessly watching Serena in her previous natural habitat, getting a good pounding by a man with a sizeable member and a hairy chest.

Angus didn't need as much persuading as they thought, punctually turning up at the hotel room as requested. As they thought, his curiosity was ignited and he needed to know if Serena was indeed the good lay he thought she might be. He wasn't disappointed. He didn't mind the other woman watching, she was pleasant enough. It had taken a few drinks to get over the phone call and the shock that the woman he had been crushing on a few years ago had turned somewhat lesbian. As long as he could get his hands on those magnificent breasts, he was game. Serena threw in a few moves of her own and all common sense flew out of the window. Bernie found it strangely arousing to watch her suck and lick her way around his cock, she was sure it wouldn't do anything for her but she crept closer, admiring her methods. She wondered about breaking her rule when Angus invited her in. A flash of amusement from Serena made her do it. Scooting in and settling Serena's mouth between her legs, Serena kept up admirably as Angus cheerfully took her from behind. Her moans and gasps vibrated through both of them and Bernie came faster than she'd ever thought she could.

'I'd never done _that_ before. Cheeky bitch, turning it into a threesome for a few minutes.'

Bernie honked as they lay there looking at the ceiling. Angus had fortified himself with a drink and a chat and off home he went to sleep it off. He was single and very much in reserve.

'It was quite a turn on, watching that. How was he?'

'He was good for what it was. But he wasn't _you_.'

Bernie basked in the glow of Serena's admiration. They linked fingers and closed their eyes, letting exhaustion take over.

'You know my body better than anyone else. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime but I much prefer it if you fucked me.'

Bernie was glad to scratch that itch.

'You don't mind if I think of it while we're…'

'Darling, you think what you like. You can think about tax collection for all I care, whatever gets you off. I'm glad you enjoyed it.'

Bernie thanked her softly. Serena rolled over and kissed her in response. Bernie couldn't help but roll her back and slide down to give her more.

'I'm being thoroughly spoiled today.'

Bernie loved that sharp honeyed tone, stealing through her veins and sparking up inside her heart, warming her from the inside. She flicked her tongue up and down and relished the melting moan above her.

'You deserve it.'

Serena entwined her fingers in her hair to spur her on and soon Bernie was panting for air and shuddering at the jolt of electric touch. Nobody did it like Serena.


End file.
